


it never goes away does it

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I deiced to end it. I didn't regret the fall in fact I was upset about the fact that I didn't die. ( unlike a lot of works with depression I'm going to keep depression in it  so um yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had deiced to end it all.  
I've heard of the story's about people never coming back and I thought well good because I didn't want to come back. I just wanted to end it all. So I climbed up and found a hole and I coundt see the bottom so I jumped.

I don't regret the jump. But instead of my neck snapping I landed on a pile of yellow flowers. I sat their for who knows how long before I got up. I walked through a set of puzzles wondering if someone lived down here. Then I came upon a house. I knocked but there was no answer. So I deiced to open the door. No one was home so I deiced to explore. Sure I may have taken some food so what. I walked downstairs hoping to find someone to explain to me about this house but no one was there.   
But I found a large set of doors. I thought what could lie past those doors so I pushed them open and stepped through. It was frezzing. Then before I could even think about Turing back the doors closed. "What the hell?" I said shivering slightly. I wasn't to cold it had been fall so I was wearing some sweats a jacket and T-shirt. Defiantly not snow material. I locked around but saw nothing. I walked forward till I got to a bridge. I thought about jumping bit saw how shallow it was and how painful that be. So I walked past the bridge to see a tall man in a lab coat and some black pants. As curious as I was I would not aprouch the man he could be dangerous. I was about to turn back when he saw me.

 

"Well what do we have hear?"   
His voice was thick and low. Before I could run a bunch of hands?! Grabbed me. They held my arms to my sides and legs together. " don't be scared he said." He looked like a Skelton he had no flesh and his hands were bone. As confused as I was I thought really hard about everything I had ever seen in my life and thought looks don't really matter. "I'm not going to hurt you I am doctor gaster."


	2. to the lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the lab

gaster waited for a response but got none. He took me in his hands. What are these? Back to a lab. From the coat and doctor it was the logical conclusion. I tried to escape I figured it would be better to jump of that bridge and have a painful death then deal with my old friend pain. But when I tried to escape he stopped dead and said "don't worry I don't plan on hurting you." I didn't try again thinking that he had some how been able to figure out my thoughts. So I stopped struggling and he made a noise seemingly pleased. 

 

When we got to the lab it was much bigger than I was expecting I thought it would be a basement with some needles and jars. But nope it was a lab a giant lab. It smelled of chemicals and medicine. While I was still restrained he leased his grip on me. He carried me down a set of halls. There were monsters. Some had spikes and some were ghost and some I don't even know how to describe them. He came upon a room and opened it and put me down on a twin sized bed. Then he said "human do you have a name?" I replaid I didnt them mumbled that if I did I hadn't heard it in years. "What was that last bit?" Nothing I said "hmm then I shall call you purple. For it is the color of your soul." I was laughing g aster was confused at this but he didn't understand your motive behind it. Its best he thinks I like the nickname and that I'm happy. He left saying that dinner was an hour from now and that hell bring it to you. I said okay thinking that that'll be enough time to kill myself. He stayed there for a second before locking the door. You explored the room for a little bit. Something for a quick painless death. He said he didn't plan on hurting you but he could be lying also he might not understand the human body and he could mentally and physicly hurt you on accident. And who the fuck want to be treated like an experment? You found a toilet and a shallow sink "fuck nothing" I cursed "there's nothing what?" Shit think of something "umm shower" you said he didn't beilve you and you could see it on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I said depression woundt go away also what do you think about the reader being called purple? To unpersonal? Sans should appear soon. Maybe next chapter or the one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it their will be more tomorrow


End file.
